It's only the beginning
by mirai-juuhachi
Summary: The story of the twin's past, everything exposed... what was it like?


**The Last fire will rise**

**Behind those eyes**

**Black house will rock**

**Blind boys don't lie**

**Immortal fear**

**That voice so clear**

**Through broken walls**

**That scream I hear**

            Satisfaction. The only thing he could sense as he rammed that blade through his opponent's chest, just to take on a new enemy. The blood dripping to the ground as the nameless foe blinked before hitting the floor. 

            A light breeze hit him as an attack barely went over his head. He turned almost as if in slow motion and very gracefully taking his mini dagger into the lower rib cage of his attacker. He pulled it out and pushed it into the heart; feeling its pulses struggling to continue. A smirk appeared upon his face. The blood strung out from the body and the knife as the blade ripped out and the attacker separated to his fate. 

            Nothing could please him the way that fighting did. It was a release on his inner self. His only way to prove who he was and to keep others from messing with him. There was no one to stand in his way; what he said went since no one could defeat him. 

            _Chotto matte… Where is she? How could I get so wrapped up in this that I would lose her?!? _He began searching for her with his bright blue eyes, his jet black hair moving ever so slightly as he turned his head. He watched his minions take out the last remaining of the opponents. He was the dominant male in this pack of wolves.  They, like him, were hungry for the blood he led them to, most of the time though only in matters of revenge. At last he spotted her standing in midst a crowd of fallen victims. 

            Her long blonde hair covered her face as she looked toward the ground. Her outfit dangled from the edges hardly able to keep her covered.  This was her first time in battle and she had held herself even though he hadn't meant her to. She looked up at him with a single tear streaming down her face as she struggled with the blood on her hands. 

**Cry Little Sister (Thou shall not fall)**

**Come, come to your brother (thou shall not die)**

**Unchain me Sister (thou shall not fear)**

**Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**

            As he approached her, she gave him the same soft look of concern… yet it was deeper than that. He couldn't figure it out, his only reaction was to pull her into his arms and hold her tightly. Then he remembered that look from another time….

            _"NO! Stop it! Leave him alone…" a cry pleaded from her as she kneeled on the ground in desperation. _

_He took hit after hit to what ever he left exposed, which was everything. He stood in between her and the man delivering the blows till he could hardly stand. Coughing out blood when necessary, he only got back up. He was drenched in sweat and bleeding heavily from his eye and the corner of his mouth. His long black hair that had previously been pulled back was straggling out from random areas. The man was nothing to him but the more he fought back the more it hurt her in the end. _

            This man was their uncle. Their parents had abandoned them at any early age due to the fact that they had been born twins. Aunt Mary had been viciously murdered on the twin's tenth birthday. The murderer never found, Vince had his own idea on who that man was and he picked up training immediately, to his sister's almost undoing unfortunately. Vince always came in time to step in but that never deterred his uncle from attempting to get his way. 

            During his training, Vince met a man who promised him the desires of his heart through the power only he possessed. Being young, he jumped at this idea. The man taught him all he knew and Vince sucked it up like a weed, forgetting to mention his growing desire to take charge of his own destiny. When he hit 17 he killed his trainer and beat the members of the gang who challenged him taking his rank in the wolf pack. That year he moved out with his sister to a safer "home". 

            _As his uncle left the room laughing at the young man on the floor coughing up blood, she dashed to him and sat him up slowly. She didn't concern herself with the blood she now kneeled in, she focused on him. He forced a weak smile at her as she cleaned him up. _

_            "You shouldn't have..."_

_Vince slowly closed his eyes trying to manage the pain he only allowed to occur in these circumstances. She gently patted and pressed the blood back where ever she found it till it stopped. _

_            When he opened his eyes, she met him with hers. They locked as he stared deeply into the abyss of emotion he couldn't understand. It was almost like a plea from her soul asking him to see how she was feeling, to respond… _

_            "Karen…" he spoke softly. With that, she broke eye contact and left the room. _

**Blue mascarade**

**Strangers look up**

**When will they learn this loneliness?**

**Temptation heat**

**Beats like a drum**

**Deep in your veins **

            In victory, his men wanted to celebrate. His gang went to the usual clubs and partied like it was the end of the world. He sat at a table with some of the guys drinking some and just watching the crowds. The gang's ladies seemed to enjoy this time the most for this is when they got all their attention. 

            "I'm gonna make a move on your brother. I know he doesn't seem to be interested but you never know… become the boss's girl" stated Amber, the lead "lady" of the girls. She was known and liked by almost all the men in the gang.  

            Karen made a face. "I wish you luck on that then." She looked up at her brother who was gazing about the room.  All the rest of the girls began to squabble over how unfair it was that she was going for Vince. _What kind of chance did I stand any way. He only knows I exist because I'm his sister and I live with him. It's best she's with him.. _She still couldn't confine the jealousy she was feeling.  

            Amber smiled at them all with a face full of dominance. She was confident and beautiful. Her long brown hair put up nicely with the top part wrapped up like a bun and the rest dangling down from the center. Her mini skirt and revealing shirt always made her an eye's treat. She walked casual over to Vince who now stood over looking the rail focusing completely on what was going on down there. 

            "Hi," She spoke as she came up behind him and stood next to him. 

            He looked at her and then looked back at the crowd. "Hi."

            She didn't like his unmoved state. "You were looking a little lonely so I decided to come keep you company." Amber then ran her hand slowly down his chest. 

            He grabbed her hand. "You didn't have to do that." He put it down on the rail. 

            "Oh come on boss... you don't have to be so uptight. You're allowed to have fun too you know" She slid in between him and the rail. She pulled him to her, pressing her body to his as she kissed up his neck. He didn't resist but he didn't seem to be showing much of anything about it. _I'll get you to react.. _ Her hand snaked its way to his belt, as she undid it he started to put up some resistance. As soon as she had his pants undone she went in; he caught her hand. 

            "I don't want this kind of 'company'" He stated indifferently. He fixed himself as she stared at him. 

            "You know you do. You don't have to act like you don't have the need for life's pleasures. Don't be scared because I can give them to you." Her eyes gave him a hungry look as she waited for a sign of uneasiness to stand by his decision.

            He turned from her and looked back at the crowd. "No thanks." 

            She glared at him and stormed off. She said nothing to anyone just left. Karen watched her leave and then headed over to Vince. 

            "Is she ok?" 

            "Probably. She's just steamed because she got knocked down while she was being overconfident." He looked at her standing there next to him. She was smiling again, as she had been earlier, watching the people dance and laugh.   When she was happy, he felt something in him striving to be happy too. 

            She then turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Try to have some fun tonight, it'll probably make you feel better. You've been looking a little lonely. I want to see you smiling again." With that she walked away and disappeared into the crowd. 

**I will not lie, little sister (thou shall not fall)**

**Come, come to your brother (thou shall not die)**

**Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)**

**Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**

**My shangrilla **

**I can't forget **

**Why you were mine**

**I need you now**

            After that night he knew what he wanted. For many days and nights he tossed the thoughts around. Vincent was unsure about what he should do. Then it became unbearable… He walked slowly toward her door, giving it a gentle knock. 

            About a minute later she opened the door and smiled at him. "Up a little late, I see. You're not tired at all?"

            "No" He swallowed hard. 

            She gave him a concerned look that started to fill up with the expression he was beginning to understand. "Are you ok?"

            Slowly he began, "I am bleeding for your touch, the taste of your lips. I want to breathe your breath into my lungs. I need it. I want it…" He had gotten closer to her, his face right in front of hers searching for her response. She had started blushing as he talked. He used his hand to guide her face to his, kissing her. She didn't hesitate to except it. For a little while they kissed roughly feeling out each other's mouths and tongues. He could have been satisfied with just the feeling he got from owning her mouth but his body yearned for more. 

            His hand moved from her face down to her shirt which he unbuttoned unhurriedly. The sleeves slowly slid down her shoulders with every new button undone. He got to the last one and she moved her arms to let it fall to the floor. He felt the curves of her body, her breasts hardening to the touch of his cold hands.  

            He picked her up and set her on the bed.. As he moved up next to her, she slid her hand up his leg and brushed up against his cock feeling how hard he'd become. Seeing his reaction she continued to touch him.  His eyes closed as he gave into the unlimited pleasure he was starting to receive. Using her other hand she undid his belt and his jeans pulling it out of confinement. She slowly jerked him while he got comfortable then she sat up on her knees and leaned over him. Her tongue gently caressed his head before sliding it into her mouth. He gasped and instinctively put his hand on the back of her head. She smiled and began to suck on him. Slowly the intensity increased and she ran her fingertips over his balls every so slightly to give a tingly feeling. She continued touching him in various ways while she encased his head in saliva till he almost hit his point and she pulled away. She moved up to his face and kissed him. As he kissed back his sex drive wanted more. Their tongues explored again until he couldn't refrain from wanting to go further.

            He flipped her to her back and felt her breasts while kissing her more roughly. He moved down and pulled her pajama pants off with ease with her last undergarment. She lied there breathing quietly watching him as he slid his hand over her area. His mouth gently wrapped around her nipple, he began to flick it with his tongue causing a huge amount of noise from her. She held his head there for a short while pushing her breast to him just out of reaction.  He began to rub the outside of her entrance, it started to get extremely wet, he then pushed a finger in slightly. She moved some and moaned, he smiled and continued to tease her body by going in and out only partially. She clawed on the bed as he did this to her. Suddenly he pulled it out leaving her wanting. He then spread her legs a little farther inserting himself into her. 

            She shouted and gripped his shoulders as he pushed it in fully. He gasped and breathed out heavily, then he began to thrust into her. She tossed her head to the side moaning and stuck her nails into his shoulders as she had another orgasm.  He began to thrust faster and harder as he also moaned. He watched her reaction to his thrusting with every turn in pleasure and thrust she retaliated with. She shouted lightly as he pounded into her until his peak hit in and he could hold it back no longer. He came inside of her and slowed himself down then slowly removed it. She tensed up as he pulled out and breathed heavily. Sweat dripped down his face. He lied himself down on her and she held him. They both lay quietly with the fulfillment of their desires. In a little while they had both calmed down and he moved off of her and lied next to her. She rolled on to her side and snuggled against him. 

**Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)**

**Come, come to your brother (thou shall not die)**

**Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)**

**Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**

**Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)**

**Come, come to your brother (thou shall not die)**

**Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)**

**Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**

**Cry Little sister (thou shall not kill)**

- **"Cry Little Sister" by Sisters of Mercy (Lost Boys theme)**

            Karen woke up slowly at close to 9. She felt him stroking her hair and holding her close to him. Gently she nuzzled him and moved so she could see his face. He looked at her and smiled. 

            "Did you sleep any?" she questioned quietly. 

            "A little, I had a lot on my mind." He adjusted himself to a more comfortable position as she laid her head against him watching. 

            Her hand on his chest gripped a bit tighter. "About what?"

            "I want to get out of here. Away from this life. Somewhere new, a place where no one knows me. A new lifestyle." 

            She listened quietly as he talked. "When are you planning to go through with this?"

            "Tomorrow, and if something goes wrong and makes that impossible then the next day." He paused. "Almost like vanishing." He was stroking her hair again and wasn't looking at her. "You have the choice to come with me, I'd really hoped you would." 

            She kissed his shoulder, "of course I will." Then she cuddled close to him. _He wants us to leave… I can't believe this is actually happening._

            At 10 they were up and moving. She had picked up her usual rolls and made them both breakfast. All the guys from the gang at some point came in that day. Some of them even hung out watching movies all day. Even though all this was happening, it now all seemed like a dream. It was going to be one of the last times they saw it, which made something typical become unreal. 

            Later that evening while they were working out the final details in the living room of their apartment, the atmosphere suddenly got cold. The lights flickered and then the TV turned it's self on. Karen jumped staring at the TV. Vince got up and turned it off. He then smiled at her, "scared?" 

            She crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm never scared. Startled maybe."

            "I can make you scared…" He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

            "I doubt that." She smirked and he kissed her.

            The TV flickered on again. When he turned it off this time, there was a knock at the door. Vince gave Karen a cautious look and she just watched him go to the door. He opened it. 

            An old man with long white hair stood there smiling at him. _As if the events before hand weren't weird enough, now he has to be smiling like that? _On his hat was an old army logo. Vince glanced at it. 

            "What do you want?" Vince asked quickly. 

            The windows crashed in, Karen had to jump back to get out of the way. All the shattered glass shimmered in the carpet. 

            "What the fuck is going on?!" He walked back and pulled out his knife. Karen, who had just noticed a bunch of guys standing where the windows were, went to Vince. 

            The men now in the room had the same army logos somewhere on their outfits. One was grey with really long black hair pulled back. He was the tallest, and had no shirt but also a green skirt or so it appeared to be. The second was pale with a green and yellow cap and a green vest and pants. He had long white hair, it was a little longer than shoulder length. The last one was what appeared to be a midget. He was pink colored and looked like a clown, especially in his huge bow and orange jacket. His huge green hat stood out the most. 

            The old man approached them.  "I'm here for you. We need soldiers and you qualify." He smiled the smile from earlier then let out a loud laugh. 

            "I refuse to go." He took his blade and tried to attack the old man but his hand was caught in midair. "nani?"

            "You're nothing like you could be, if you'd come with me."

            Karen started yelling at someone, Vince turned quickly to see what was going on. The guy in the vest caught her and smiled. He didn't seem to be putting in much effort as he held her to him with one hand. 

            "Get away from her!" Vince growled.

            "You're not in charge Juunanagou." The guy teased her and then pulled out a needle putting it into her arm as the midget challenged Vince. The two seemed on level with one another but then out of the corner of his eye, Vince saw the guy kiss Karen. He beat the midget down as the grey guy injected him with a needle and then knocked him out. Karen struggled weakly and then passed out. The grey guy picked Vince off the floor. 

            What seemed to be an hour later, was actually 5 days later, as the calendar on the wall in her room said. She woke up on the floor of a completely metallic room. There was only one door and absolutely no windows. She tried the door, it naturally was locked. She sighed and pounded on the door. "Let me out of here now!"

            The door opened and a big man in a green armored suit walked in. His orange hair was very bright in contrast to his outfit.  "Are you hungry?"

            She stared at him, unsure of what to make out of him. 

            He seemed to be confused and approached her. "I made you a sa.. sal…salad." He smiled as he got the word correct. 

            "Um… alright…?" she spoke quietly keeping her distance, "where's my brother?"

            "Your brother is being fixed and transformed. Follow me." He led her out of the room and to a small kitchen. "It will be a week before he will be completed. Even with all the help Dr. Gero has."

            "What do you mean?"

            "He's going to become an android, and so are you."

            She ate slowly thinking everything over. _Some escape… androids? Dr. Gero is the one doing this… Wasn't he supposedly in __North__City__…? _

            The week was slow but finally it ended and there was a huge commotion outside. She ran to her door and knocked again. "Juurokugou, let me out!" He opened the door. 

            "Sorry, I got sidetracked" 

            She ran out of the room and pushed her way through the group of androids. He followed her. Then she saw her twin and threw herself on him. He didn't budge even though most of her weight had hit him. He wrapped his arms around her. When she looked at him and their eyes met, his shone as they recognized her. 

            "You're ok." He sounded reassured. "They didn't touch you did they?"

            She shook her head and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go but then Dr. Gero approached. 

            "Juuhachigou, it's your turn." She checked for confirmation from her brother and when he nodded she let go. 

            "I'll keep an eye on things so you don't have to worry, I'll take care of you." He spoke quietly to her. She then followed Dr Gero. 

            A week and a half later, she was complete. When she was reactivated the first thing she saw was Juunanagou. She sat up. "I guess this is one way to get a chance at a new lifestyle."

            He smiled and hugged her then guided her to a window. "Instead of being the last time we see West City. It may be the last time we see the Earth." The planet looked beautiful as the sun exposed everything on its surface. 

            "We're androids now."


End file.
